Arrangement With The Enemy
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: for years now the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan have been at war, but now an arrangement has been set for two off springs of the Uchiha and Uzumaki. Can they survive the marriage without killing one another. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan two of the most powerful clans were at war with each other. You see it started out when both leaders Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and Kyuubi Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan began to fight over a land and over which clan is the most powerful. Sadly the leaders passed on, but the rivalry between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki continued for the next 5,000 years._


	2. chapter one

**Chapter one**

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the kingdom of Konoha. The villagers are greeting one another, children are playing, nothing can ruin this beautiful peaceful day.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UCHIHA" well except for that

as an enraged Minato shouted at the top of his lungs as he glared at a cool collected Fugaku Uchiha

" why don't you make me Uzumaki?" asked said Uchiha

"you fucking asshole" Minato said glaring at the older raven haired male.

"moron" Fugaku said smirking at the glare he was receiving from the older blond.

As the two continued to throwing insults at one another.

"ENOUGH ALREADY" shouted a busty blonde female as she came in the street.

"UCHIHA, UZUMAKI MY OFFICE NOW" she shouted as she turned around and walked away followed by the two men who are still glaring at each other.

Once they arrived at the office Tsunade, the queen, sat down in her desk with the two men sitting in front of her away from one another.

"this is the 25th time I've heard complains from the villagers about this. So explain to me what happen this time" she said

"Minato you first" she said

"well this bastard tried to kill one of my guards" Minato said

"Fugaku" Tsunade said

"well I wouldn't have done it if your guard didn't try to flirt with one of the women in _my _clan" Fugaku said.

"plus the fact that one of the horses almost died thanks to his guard" he said

"asshole" Minato said

"dumbass" Fugaku said

"SHUT UP" shouted Tsunade

"I'm sick and tired of this rivalry. So I've decided to end this once and for all" she said

"with what?" Fugaku asked

"an arranged marriage between your children of first and second borns" Tsunade said

"are you serious you expect me to agree that my children should marry his" said both Fugaku and Minato

"very serious about this. This damn rivalry has gone far too long and I can't afford to let my kingdom be ruin because of your rivalry" Tsunade said

"you can't do this" Minato said

"I'm the queen I can do whatever the hell I want" Tsunade said

"you have two choices accept the arrange marriage or I will banish both of your clans out of my kingdom" she said

"and if we refuse either?" Fugaku asked

"you're both going to jail" Tsunade said

"so what's it going to be?" she asked smirking.

"the arrangement" said both leaders of the clans

"good now sign these papers stating that you agree to this" Tsunade said as she gave some papers to Fugaku and Minato. And they began to sign them


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

After the two men were done signing the papers Tsunade took the papers from them

"now all we need is both of your wives to sign these and close the deal" she said

"SHIZUNE" she shouted

And a raven haired female came in the office

"yes, your majesty?" she asked

"bring me Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina here" Tsunade said

"yes, milady" Shizune said as she left the office.

Not long after two females came in the office.

"you called?" asked one of them

"Mikoto, Kushina please have a seat" Tsunade said. And the two females sat down next to their husbands.

"I have called you here because your husbands has agreed to an arranged marriage between your children" Tsunade said

"WHAT" shouted Kushina standing up and glaring at her husband

"they've already signed the papers for it now all we need is for you two to sign it as well" Tsunade said

"they did?" Mikoto asked

And Tsunade nodded and passed them the papers

And both Mikoto and Kushina began to sign the papers while thinking of a way to kill their husbands.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

As soon as the two couples left Tsunade rubbed her temples before going to her stash and took two bottles of sake and drank them.

'_that hit's the spot' _she thought in relief

With the Uchihas

Both raven haired males were staring at their parents in disbelief

"you can't be serious" said the younger of the two

"it's true my sons your father agreed on it" Mikoto said

"another confrontation with Uzumaki?" asked the older one

"of course he did Itachi" Mikoto said

"what did you expect me to do that good for nothing Minato started it" Fugaku said

"besides I did it for the sake of the clan" he said

"so Sasuke and myself are paying the price for it" Itachi said

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low father" he said

"well there's no turning back your father, myself, and the Uzumakis have signed the papers it's done" Mikoto said

"so now we have to wed Uzumakis?" Sasuke asked

"yes" Mikoto said

"thanks a lot father" Sasuke said. As he and Itachi left the room.

When the brothers are out of the room their royal adviser came towards them.

"so what's going on?" he asked

"Kakashi tell the others to meet me in my study I need to have a word with them" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"father had another encounter with Uzumaki" Itachi said

"I see well then I best be off" Kakashi said

"hn. I'll be in my room" Itachi said as he went up the stairs

While Kakashi began to head to the phone.

With the Uzumakis

"WE'RE WHAT" shouted a blond and a red head

"engaged to wed Uchihas" Kushina said

"how did that happen?" asked the blond

"your father had another encounter with Uchiha" Kushina said

"isn't that right?" she asked

"I did it for us and for the clan. I'm not going to let Fugaku get the best of me" Minato said

"for the best of our clan? You agreed for Naruto and myself to marry Uchihas. How could you do that" said the red head

"Naruto, Kitty I did what was best for all of us" Minato said

"I still can't believe you're marrying Kitty and me off to Uchihas" Naruto said

"it's been done already we signed the papers" Kushina said

"thanks dad" said both Uzumaki siblings as they left the room.

As soon as they were out of the room. Their royal adviser came towards them

"Naruto, Kitty what's going on? What's with the shouting?" he asked

"our dad had another encounter with Uchiha" Kitty said

"if you need me I'll be locked in my room" she said as she heading upstairs.

"Iruka could you tell my friends to come here so I could tell them" Naruto said

"will do" Iruka said

"thanks I'll be out in the garden" Naruto said as he left the room

After Naruto left. Iruka went over to the phone to make a few calls


	5. Chapter four

_Chapter four_

_**Sasuke was in his studies staring at his friends as they await for him to tell them**_

"_**we're here Sasuke what do you want to tell us?" Sakura asked**_

"_**Itachi and myself are engaged to wed Uzumakis" Sasuke said**_

"_**you're joking right?" asked Neji**_

"_**you think I'm joking" Sasuke said**_

"_**everyone in the kingdom are still talking about your father's confrontation with Uzumaki" Shino said**_

"_**so your father agreed to this engagement?" Temari asked**_

"_**hn. The papers has been signed" Sasuke said**_

"_**man that's troublesome" said Shikamaru as he woke up**_

"_**good to know you're finally awake Shikamaru" Temari said**_

"_**whatever" Shikamaru said**_

"_**are you going to woo the Uzumakis?" asked Sakura**_

"_**Sakura, I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas do not woo anyone especially to Uzumakis" Sasuke said**_

"_**well Uchiha or not you and your brother are engaged to Uzumakis" Neji said**_

"_**hn" Sasuke said**_

"_**don't try to act all calm about it" Temari said**_

"_**still I don't understand that after all this years of the rivalry between the Uchihas and Uzumaki why now that our queen is putting an end to this" Sakura said**_

"_**she probably got tired of the complaints she's been receiving from the villagers about the dispute" Shikamaru said**_

"_**I know I am" he said**_

"_**I agree with Shikamaru on this. It's been 5,000 years since your ancestors has been fighting the Uzumakis ancestors" Shino said**_

"_**you think I don't know that already" Sasuke said**_

"_**maybe this time you and Itachi might like the Uzumakis you're engaged to" Sakura said**_

"_**why would you say that?" Temari asked**_

"_**I'm just saying that maybe Sasuke and Itachi might actually fall for the Uzumakis" Sakura said**_

"_**for the last time Sakura. There's no way Itachi and myself will fall for anyone especially if they're from the Uzumaki clan" Sasuke said.**_

"_**I have to agree with Sakura on this" Neji said**_

"_**think about it, it'll be the perfect opportunity for you and Itachi to get along with them and possibly fall in love" he said**_

"_**what do you three think?" Sasuke asked staring at Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru**_

"_**I agree with them on this" Shino said**_

"_**ditto to that" Temari said**_

"_**I really don't care" Shikamaru said.**_

_**Just then Kakashi came inside the room.**_

"_**yo, sorry for interrupting" he said although not meaning it**_

"_**but I have been informed by Uchiha-Sama that Sakura and myself will accompanied you and Itachi this Saturday" he said.**_

"_**where are we going on Saturday?" Sakura asked**_

"_**well we're going to the Sound kingdom to stay with Orochimaru and Jiraiya by orders of Queen Tsunade for seven months along with the Uzumakis so that Itachi and Sasuke may try to get along with them" Kakashi said.**_

"_**why the Sound kingdom?" Sakura asked**_

"_**the queen's orders" Kakashi said**_

"_**why am I going?" Sakura asked**_

"_**well you're Sasuke's friend and his personal healer" Kakashi said**_

"_**oh right" Sakura said**_

"_**well that's all I wanted to say ja ne" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.**_

"_**damn" said Sasuke**_

"_**man it's going to be troublesome this Saturday" Shikamaru said smirking**_

"_**shut up Shikamaru" Sasuke said glaring at his friend.**_

_**With the Uzumakis**_

_**Naruto was outside of the garden looking at his friends as they stare after he told them the 'good' news.**_

"_**YOU'RE WHAT" they shouted**_

"_**I said Kitty and I are engaged to marry Uchihas" Naruto said**_

"_**you got to be fucking kidding me" Kiba said**_

"_**as much as I would like to say it, but it's true" Naruto said**_

"_**the kingdom are still buzzing about your father's encounter with the leader of the Uchiha clan" Gaara said**_

"_**oh man and now the papers have been signed there's no way out of this" Naruto said**_

"_**bummer" Tenten said**_

"_**where's Kitty?" Ino asked**_

"_**locked in her room for exactly 45 minutes" Naruto said**_

"_**what I don't understand is that after 5,000 years since the war between the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan. Why did our queen decided to end the rivalry?" Hinata asked**_

"_**good question" Tenten said**_

"_**maybe she got tired of this back and forth rivalry between the two clans" Ino said**_

"_**by using Naruto and Kitty" Gaara said**_

"_**oh great thanks to my old man Kitty and myself are engaged to two Uchiha pricks" Naruto said.**_

"_**although this could be a good thing" Hinata said**_

"_**what do you mean?" Naruto asked **_

"_**think about it from generation to generation the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan have been at each other's throats for 5,000 years. Maybe you and Kitty might find it in your hearts to fall in love with the Uchihas" Hinata said**_

"_**what are you talking about Hinata you're not making sense" Naruto said**_

"_**I think she means that this will be the perfect opportunity for you and Kitty to get to know the Uchihas and possibly fall in love with them" Gaara said**_

"_**that has got to be the craziest idea I've ever heard" Naruto said**_

"_**actually they do have a good point" Kiba said**_

"_**I agree" Tenten said**_

"_**me too" Ino said**_

"_**thanks for the support" Naruto said in a sarcastic way.**_

_**Just then Iruka came outside.**_

"_**Naruto I forgot to tell you that this Saturday you, Kitty, Hinata, and myself are going to the Sound kingdom for seven months with Orochimaru and Jiraiya and the Uchihas who are also going to be there as well so that you and Kitty can get to know them" he said**_

"_**are you serious?" Naruto asked**_

"_**those were the queen's order and your parents agree" Iruka said**_

"_**and Hinata is going because she's Naruto's personal healer and friend" he said before leaving the garden**_

"_**oh man could this day get any worse" Naruto said**_

"_**be happy that Hinata will be with you" Ino said**_

"_**of course I am. I just can't believe Kitty and myself are going to spend seven months with those pricks" Naruto said sighing**_


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

This Saturday

Itachi and Sasuke were in the carriage glaring at their advisor

"what are you two glaring at me for?" Kakashi asked

"I think they're glaring at you because you told their fan girls about them leaving" Sakura said.

"ah" Kakashi said

"also because you woke them up late" Sasori said.

"oh come on I had a very urgent meeting with the queen" Kakashi said

"the queen wasn't up at two in the morning" Itachi said

"I had to help an old lady cross the street" Kakashi said

"bullshit" Sasuke said

"don't curse Sasuke you wouldn't want your mother to be upset" Kakashi said

"shut the fuck up Kakashi" Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi

"so tell me again why I'm going with you?" Sasori asked

"you're the first person that popped in my head" Itachi said

"what about Kisame?" Sakura asked

"he's busy talking to the fishes" Itachi said

"the fuck?" Sasuke asked

"language little brother" Itachi said

"shut up" Sasuke said

"now, now there's no use in arguing it won't be good on your future spouses when we get there" Kakashi said

"fuck you Kakashi" said both Uchihas as they continued to glare at Kakashi

"oh brother" Sakura said sighing

"you could say that again" Sasori said. As the two continued to watch their friends glare at Kakashi

Then the carriage stopped and the door opened as a male with shoulder length brown hair and his eyes had bags on them.

"we're *cough* here *cough* *cough here" he said coughing

"thank you Hayate" Kakashi said. As five people got out of the carriage

"you sure you don't want anymore medicine Hayate-San?" Sakura asked

"of course *cough* Sakura-san I still *cough* *cough* the *cough* medicine you gave me" Hayate said

"well here's some more if you need some" Sakura said handing Hayate a small white box

"thank you" Hayate said bowing before getting back in the horse and head out

"how long has he had that cough?" Sasori asked

"for two years I guess" Kakashi said

"well let's head out" he said. As he and the others stared at a huge black and purple door with two snake heads

"seems Orochimaru has done some decorating" Sasori said

"you can say that again" Sakura said

As they all knocked on the giant doors.


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

As soon as they knocked on the door. The door was open to reveal a male in his 20s with silver white hair tied in a ponytail, glasses with a tape in the middle, and he was wearing a purple and white clothing.

"late as usual" he said as he saw them

"sorry, but we were lost in the path of life" Kakashi said

Making everyone roll his eyes

"well Orochimaru-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama are not happy that you're late the Uzumakis and their guests are here" the male said

"they're here?" Sasori asked

"yes, they've been here for about 2 hours" the male said

"see we're not that late" Kakashi said

"are you deaf didn't you hear what Kabuto said?" Itachi asked in disbelief

"anyway both lords are waiting for you to arrive" Kabuto said

"follow me" he said as he let them in and walked ahead of them.

As the five people followed them both Sasuke and Itachi began to burn a hole in the back of Kakashi's head

"here we go again" Sakura said

"uh maybe you two should go in front of me after all you're both the heirs to your clan" Kakashi said as he turned to stare at two glaring Uchihas

"why should we listen to you?" Sasuke asked

"because you trying to burn my head is not working I'm unstoppable" Kakashi said

"unstoppable? You?" Sasuke asked

"you would jump off of the bridge if your icha icha were in danger" he said

"oh now you're hurting my feelings" Kakashi said pretending to be hurt

"hn you know it's true" Itachi said

"you don't know me at all" Kakashi said

"after all the trouble I've been through taking care of you two when you were each in diapers this is the thanks I get" he said

"you were reading your stupid perverted books what kind of thanks you would get" Sasuke said

"I was just reading the fine arts of Jiraiya's works" Kakashi said

"fine arts? Those were porn" Sasori said

"a work of art" Kakashi said

"don't start on that again Sasori you don't want him to start on talking about those books" Sakura said whispering to her red headed friend

"right" Sasori whispered back

"so as I was saying Sasuke, Itachi would you mind going in the front?" Kakashi asked as he took out a very familiar orange book

"why should we?" Sasuke asked

"because it's very hard reading my book in peace" Kakashi said

"how can you read that in the dark?" Itachi asked

"would you all shut up we're almost there" Kabuto said looking behind them

"and Kakashi you better come up with a better excuse as to why you're late" he said staring at the older silver haired male

"I did tell you" Kakashi said

"think of a better wow before announcing you to Orochimaru-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama" Kabuto said as they all came in front of two giant dark purple doors.

"wait here" he said as he went in


	8. chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

As soon as Kabuto went inside the room. Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Sakura were outside. Then Sasuke and Itachi continued to glare at their advisor.

"oh come now we're here aren't we" Kakashi said

"hn" said both Uchiha brothers

'_why is Kakashi acting so calm' _thought Sakura

Just then Kabuto came back out and bowed at the five.

"you may enter" he said as he opened the two doors and let them inside the room where they were greeted by seven people as they all stared at the five.

"Kakashi late as usual I see" said a raven haired male with two golden snake-like eyes staring at the silver-gray haired male

"gomen,gomen, it's just that we were on our way here, but something came up" Kakashi said

"what was it?" asked a white haired male with dark like eyes staring at Kakashi raising his eyebrow.

"there was…a huge tornado that came out of nowhere and took us away" Kakashi said

"so that's why we didn't arrive earlier Orochimaru-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama" he said

"a tornado you say?" Orochimaru said

"hai" Kakashi said

"give it up Kakashi you've used that excuse the last time you arrived here" Jiraiya said

"did I?" Kakashi asked as he chuckled nervously

'_what an idiot' _thought four certain people glaring at Kakashi

"take a seat Kakashi" Orochimaru demanded glaring at Kakashi then at the four

In which they did took their seat.

"now, then since we're all here…I would like the Uzumakis to introduce themselves since they are to be the brides of the Uchihas" he said

"hold it right there …you expect me to be a bride in case you haven't noticed I'm a boy" said a blond haired male, with honey-tanned skin, three whisker marks in each cheek and the most beautiful azure eyes that can put the sky and ocean to shame.

"yes, I'm very much aware of that" Orochimaru said

"sit down gaki" Jiraiya said

"he's right Naruto sit down" said a brown haired male with chocolate colored skin, a scar at the bridge of his nose, and brown-black eyes as he pulled the blond back down.

As soon as the blond was back in his seat the brunet stared at the new arrivals

"you must forgive him" he said

"no problem" Kakashi said but he couldn't help but check the brunet out from head to toe

"hn dobe" Sasuke said smirking staring at the blond

"what was that you teme" Naruto said as he was about to get up again, but was stopped by a hand and pulled him back down

"sit…still" said a female with semi-long red hair with blond streaks, semi-peach colored skin, and azure eyes like the blond's

"but…"started the blond

"don't" stopped the red head

"fine" said the blond

unknown to the blond and the red head they too were being checked out by a certain pair of brothers.

"okay then why don't I start of the blond gaki here is Uzumaki Naruto, the very fiery red head is his older sister Uzumaki Kitty" Jiraiya said

"and these two" he said pointing at the Uchiha brothers

"are your fiancés" he said

"these are the Uchihas we're suppose to marry?" Kitty asked

"well yes" Orochimaru said

"you must be joking?" Naruto asked

"of course not" Jiraiya said

"hello my name is Umino Iruka I'm the Uzumakis' royal advisor" the brunet said

"well hello I'm Hatake Kakashi the Uchihas' royal advisor" Kakashi said

"and these two are Haruno Sakura and Akasuna no Sasori they're accompany Sasuke and Itachi" he said pointing at the other two

"how do you do?" Iruka said

"Hinata, Deidara do you two want to introduce yourselves" Iruka said

"my name is Hyuuga Hinata" said a female with long indigo hair that goes down to her waist, pale porcelain skin, and lilac eyes smiling at them

'_oh…my she's so cute' _Sakura thought as soon as she saw Hinata

"my name is Deidara un" said a male with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes although one of his left eye is being covered by his bang

'_oh…my' _thought Sasori as he saw them

"okay now that everyone has introduces one another lets leave the Uchihas and the Uzumakis alone to get acquainted with one another" Jiraiya said

"not yet Jiraiya" Orochimaru said

"we haven't informed them the latest update that Tsunade has informed us" he said

"oh that" Jiraiya said

"what do you mean milords?" Iruka asked

"during the entire stay they must share a bedroom to practice when the time comes for the wedding" Orochimaru said

"WHAT" shouted Naruto and Kitty as they got up

"he's just kidding actually during the entire stay you two" Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto and Kitty

"must be accompanied by your fiancés" he said

"are you serious?" Naruto asked

"very" Jiraiya said

"those were Tsunade's orders" he said

'_this can not be happening' _thought the Uzumakis as they sat back down

'_hn' _thought the Uchihas as they smirked at the idea.

"anyway now that they finally met we'll talk more tomorrow morning" Orochimaru said

As everyone got up and left the room where Kabuto was there bowing at them

"Kabuto shall take you all to your room" Orochimaru said as he and Jiraiya walked away

"follow me" Kabuto said as he walked ahead and the guests began to follow him

**Me: hey sorry for not updating my computer went crazy on me**

**Sasuke: just as long as you continue where I can be with my Naru-chan**

**Naruto: ….(blush)….teme**

**Me: please review**


	9. chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

The next day

Sasuke has just woken and realized that he's in the Sound kingdom with his brother, advisor, and their friends with the Uzumakis

'_hn, so it wasn't my imagination' _he thought then he began to smirk as a visual of a certain blond haired, tanned skinned, and blue eyed 'bride' of his.

'_hn he was quiet a sight to see' _he thought then he realized what he was thinking about to he shook his head trying to get the image of the blond out of his head.

As he was trying to get the blond haired beauty out of his head, he heard the door knock and since he was the only one in the room since both his brother and Kakashi were not there, he headed towards the door.

When he answered the door he saw Kabuto there in front of him

"well it's good to see that the youngest Uchiha is finally awake" he said

"what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

And of course Kabuto didn't say a word to the younger Uchiha

"Kabuto" Sasuke said

"I came here to inform you that breakfast will be serve in three minutes and that you should go down before it gets too cold" Kabuto said

"is that all?" Sasuke asked

Then he saw Kabuto giving him a very sly smile as he stared at him

"also your 'bride' is planning on going to the city so Jiraiya-Sama has informed me that after breakfast that you should accompany him" he said

"and why would I accompany that blond idiot?" Sasuke asked

"he's your bride" Kabuto said

"anyway that was all that I came here for" he said as he left

When Kabuto left, Sasuke began to smirk at the idea of following the blond around the city, oh how he loved to find a way to tease the blond sunshine. Anyway he went back inside the room to get dressed.

In the dining room

Naruto was sitting down next to Deidara and an empty seat on his other side. No doubt that seat is reserve for his so called fiancé.

'_I bet they planned the seating arrangement' _he thought as he stared at both Jiraiya and Orochimaru

Then he stared at how his sister was avoiding to speak with the older Uchiha as she was talking to Iruka, who was also ignoring the look that Kakashi was giving him, then he stared that Hinata was talking to Sakura and Sasori.

So he began to sigh.

"what's up un?" he heard a voice and of course Naruto knew who it was without looking

"I don't know" he replied as he stared at the older blond

"I see un " Deidara said

Just then Sasuke came in the dining room and Naruto began to groan as he saw him when he went to sit next to him.

"ah Sasuke so good of you to come here" Jiraiya said as he and Orochimaru were staring at him and Naruto

"hn" Sasuke said

"I suppose Kabuto has informed you about after breakfast" Jiraiya said

"hn" came Sasuke's response

Then he turned to look at the blond next to him giving him a smirk hoping to get a reaction from the blond, but said blond chose to ignore him and talk to Deidara instead of looking at the Uchiha.

'_playing hard to get I see' _he though smirking then he turned to face his brother who was across from the table and the two shared the same smirk as they both have plan in mind for their Uzumaki brides.

'_well what do you know they're starting to like them' _Kakashi thought as he saw the interaction from the corner of his eyes.

'_I was right. Guess Neji owes me big time and I know how' _she thought as she stared at Hinata talking to Sasori

'_all in due time' _she thought

And on the other side of the table Orochimaru and Jiraiya stared at each other and shared the same look.

'_all in due time' _they both thought.

**Me: hey what do you think so far?**

**Sasori: I haven't even talked yet**

**Me: you will in the next chapter**

**Sasuke: when am I going to screw the dobe?**

**Me: put your pants back on you perv**

**Sakura: what about me? When am I going to get Hinata?**

**Me: all in due time now all three of you SHUT UP OR ELSE**

**Sasuke, Sasori, and Sakura shaking in fear**

**Me: please review**


	10. chapter nine

**Chapter nine**

After that some of the servants came in the dinning room rolling a cart as they began to put the plates and the foods and served them. After they were done serving the food they left leaving them to enjoy their breakfast.

As they were eating Naruto couldn't help, but feel that he was being stared at so he turned his head and saw nothing so he shrugged it off and continued to eat.

While everyone were eating Jiraiya stood up from the table.

"I would like to make a toast to the future wedding between Uchihas and Uzumakis" he said grinning.

Causing Naruto to choke on the food.

"NARUTO" yelled Iruka as he stood up from his seat worried.

"WOULD YOU NOT BRING THAT WEDDING UP" Kitty yelled as she stood up to glare at Orochimaru and Jiraiya

"it's gonna happen sooner or later" Jiraiya said then he was shaking in fear when Kitty's glare began to harden.

"now dear you should calm down it's not lady-like to react like that" Orochimaru said

"CALM DOWN MY BROTHER IS CHOKING AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN" Kitty shouted still glaring at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" Naruto shouted as soon as he stopped choking pointing at Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"we are so leaving" he said as he and Kitty left the dining room.

"Naruto, Kitty come back" Iruka said then he stared at the rest

"forgive them they haven't gotten used to the idea that's all" he said bowing at them before he ran out of the dining room.

"we should probably go check on them" Hinata said as she stood

"no, stick around I'm sure Iruka can get them to change their minds" Jiraiya said

"like that's ever gonna happen un" Deidara said

"he's right" Hinata said sighing as she and Deidara apologized before leaving the dining room.

Leaving everyone in the dining room to hear more shouting from the Uzumaki siblings

"they sure quiet a lung" Kakashi said

"you said it" Sakura said

"hn" said the two smirking Uchiha

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP UN IT'S GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES UN" they heard Deidara yell

"the Uzumakis aren't the only ones with a good pair of lungs" Sasori said

Then they heard something break.

"NARUTO, KITTY PUT THAT DOWN" they heard Iruka shout

They then heard another break

"those two better have not broken what I think they break" Orochimaru said

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE CHINAS" Iruka shouted

"what the fuck" Jiraiya said as he and Orochimaru stood up and left the dining room

Leaving the Uchihas with Kakashi, Sasori, Sakura as they sighed

"NARUTO-KUN, KITTY-SAN STOP IT" Hinata shouted

As she, Iruka, Deidara, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya tried to stop Naruto and Kitty from breaking another item.

"NO" shouted the siblings


	11. AN SORRY

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy lately anyone I don't when I'm going to update another chapter since I'll been gone next week I might continue in two weeks when I get up from my trip.**


	12. chapter ten

_**Chapter ten**_

_After calming down the Uzumaki siblings thanks to Hinata who sedated them by giving them a shot._

_Iruka and Deidara picked up Naruto and Kitty and went to their rooms and put them on the bed gently when the two are still unconscious. They left the room leaving Hinata alone with them as she went to apologize to them before leaving the room as well._

_While that was happening the maids were cleaning up the place after the incident with the Uzumakis as Orochimaru and Jiraiya watched._

"_I can't believe they broke every china in here" Jiraiya said_

"_those Uchihas better think fast on how to woo the Uzumakis or else" Orochimaru said_

"_you're right" Jiraiya said sighing before he walked away_

"_where are you going?" Orochimaru asked when he saw his submissive walking_

"_I'm going to make sure that the girl really knocked out the brats" Jiraiya said before leaving._

_After Jiraiya left. The Uchihas came out of the dining room with Sasori, Sakura and Kakashi _

"_what happened here?" Kakashi asked_

"_the Uzumaki siblings did this" Orochimaru said_

"_so where are they? Are they calmed down or something?" Sasori asked_

"_well, Hinata came to rescue when she shot them with a sedate" Orochimaru said_

"_they're in their room right now Iruka and Deidara carried them" he finished_

_Just then Iruka came down the stairs and saw everyone there._

"_sorry about all of this you see ever since they found out about the arrangement they have been like this" he said _

"_no need to apologize Umino-san I'm sure you tried everything to calm them" Kakashi said_

'_Umino-san? Since when is this guy ever formal' _Sasuke thought as he stared at his advisor.

'_what is Kakashi planning?' _he thought then he stared at his brother who gave him a look that says that he is thinking the same thing he is.

'_Kakashi formal? You must be joking' _Sakura thought

'_he must be planning something if he's that formal' _thought Sasori

While Orochimaru was hiding a smirk.

'_I see so that's why' _he thought

"thank you Hatake-san" Iruka said blushing in embarrassment

Then Deidara came down the stairs laughing like a maniac

"what's so funny?" Orochimaru asked as he and everyone stared at the laughing blond

"huh un?" Deidara asked as he stopped laughing.

"Deidara why were laughing?" Iruka asked

"oh un yeah well I'm laughing about the way Naruto and Kitty breaking all of those Chinas un it was fucking funny un" Deidara said

"language Deidara" Iruka said. Then he noticed something

"where's Hinata?" he asked

"in her room un" Deidara said.

"well they're both knocked out cold" they heard a voice and they saw Jiraiya coming down the stairs as well.

"seems the girl used a very powerful sedate" he said

"well, there's a reason why Hinata was named as the Uzumakis personal nurse" Iruka said

"why is she named the Uzumakis personal nurse anyway?" Sakura asked

'_I'm dying to know ' _she thought

But before Iruka or Deidara could answer her there was a knock and one of the maids answered the door and went to the room to announce

"I present you Hyuuga Kymmie" she said before leaving

and a female with shoulder length blonde/blue hair, peach-colored skin, and white-gray eyes came in the living room.

"yo" she said

"Kymmie, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Queen Tsunade told me to come here and so did Minato-sama and Kushina-sama" Kymmie said

"besides I am not going to let some Uchiha pricks get anywhere near Naruto and Kitty" she said glaring at Sasuke and Itachi

"but they're marrying them" Orochimaru said.

"can it you I'm not talking to you" Kymmie said never stopping her glare with the Uchihas

"well since you're here un you missed the best thing un" Deidara said grinning

"oh do tell" Kymmie said staring at the blond

"let's walk and talk yeah" Deidara said. So the two walked away

"forgive Kymmie she's very protective when it comes to Naruto and Kitty especially with Naruto" Iruka said.

"so who is she to Hinata since they have the same last name?" Sasori asked

"Kymmie is Hinata's older cousin" Iruka said

"anyway I better go back and check on them" he said as went up the stairs.

**Me: hey it's me again so what did you think you like, hate it, love it**

**Kymmie: finally I'm making my appearance**

**Neji: when am I going to make an appearance**

**Me: soon alright anyway please review**


	13. chapter eleven

**For the record I do not I repeat do not own Naruto if I did well there will be a lot of Yaoi. I also don't own Durarara again they belong to their rightful owners.**

**I only own Kitty, Kymmie, and some other characters that will appear later in the chapters**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, SasoDei, SakuHina, OroJir and more**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter eleven**

After Iruka went upstairs, Orochimaru turned to stare at the others before sighing and walking away to his office. When he was gone Kakashi turned to stare at the rest who were giving him a strange look.

"what now?" he asked.

So Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori turned to stare at Sakura to talk making her sigh.

"you were acting very polite towards Iruka-san and everyone" she said pausing as she pointed at the three and herself before turning back to face the silver haired male.

"wanted to know what you were planning" she said.

"me planning something? I'm not planning anything" Kakashi said.

"please don't give us that Kakashi you're never this polite" Itachi said.

"of course I am I've been polite to everyone" Kakashi said.

"no you haven't just sarcastic" Sasuke said glaring at his advisor.

"I'm not sarcastic" Kakashi said.

Then Sasori began to intervene at this.

"yes you are " he said.

"oh yeah" Kakashi said grinning, well no one can see due to his mask.

"now if you'll excuse me I have some very important things to do" he said as he walked out of the room.

Leaving the four confused people to stare were he went. Just then Kymmie came back into the room with Deidara to stare at the others.

"I hope you Uchihas know what you're up against getting Naruto and Kitty won't be that easy" she said staring at the Uchihas.

"hn" replied both brothers.

"let's go Kymmie un you have to see them yeah" Deidara said grinning.

"later I have something to do" Kymmie said.

"okay yeah" Deidara said before he went upstairs.

As soon as he left Kymmie turned to face the others.

"could you two leave us alone" she said staring at Sasori and Sakura.

"sure" Sakura said as she and Sasori walked away.

When they left Kymmie glared at Sasuke and Itachi.

"why are you glaring at us? Did we do something to offend you?" Itachi asked.

"no, I just don't like you" replied Kymmie.

"Kymmie? What are you doing here?" came a soft gentle voice and the trio turned to the stairs to see Hinata coming down.

"hey Hina-chan" Kymmie said grinning.

"I'm just here by orders by Queen Tsunade to keep an eye on things" she said.

"I see" Hinata said as she got down to walk towards them.

"Hinata-san, how are the Uzumaki siblings?" Itachi asked.

"they're still out cold the shot I gave them is very strong so they should be awake in about an hour or two" Hinata said.

Then a male with black hair and reddish-brown eyes came into the room hands in his pockets as he approached the group.

"well this is a surprise" he said.

"if it isn't Hyuuga Kymmie it's been awhile" he continued staring at Kymmie.

"please you knew I was coming" Kymmie said.

"I'm going upstairs" she said as she headed for the stairs.

Leaving Hinata alone with three males and she turned to face the male that talked to her cousin.

"Izaya-san why must you upset her so?" she asked.

"I got nothing better to do" the male known as Izaya said shrugging.

Hinata sighed before she decided to go back upstairs. She needed to check up on Naruto and Kitty anyway.

When she was up and gone, Izaya turned to face the Uchiha brothers.

"the names Orihara Izaya" he said.

"follow me we have things to discuss" he said as he walked away.

And the Uchihas followed him.

In the Konoha kingdom

Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were in the village walking around when they saw a little white dog walking around looking for something or someone until it stopped in front of them sniffing before whimpering.

"this dog seem to be lost" Shino said.

"so what are we going to do?" Neji said as he picked up the dog.

"look for the owner" Shino said.

"AKAMARU" came a shout as a male with shaggy brown hair, tanned skin, an upside down triangle like tattoo on each cheek and brown-black eyes came towards them. And to dog on Neji's arm jump off to run to the male.

"where did you run off to boy?" he asked as the dog licked him. Then he looked up to see Neji and Shino there in front of them.

"hey thanks for finding my dog I've been looking all over for him" he said.

"it was our pleasure" Shino said as he eyed the brunet.

"why don't you put that dog on a leash?" Neji asked.

"are you crazy? Akamaru is more than just a dog he's my pal" the male said.

"Kiba" came a voice and they turned to face a red head with turquoise eyes, pale skin and a kanji tattoo saying love on the right side of his forehead stood there.

"have you found Akamaru?" he asked.

"yeah" the brunet named Kiba said.

"let's go then" the red head said before turning away and walking away.

"hey Gaara wait up" Kiba said as he ran with Akamaru after the red head now known as Gaara.

When they left, Neji and Shino stood there when realization hit Neji.

"aren't they friends with one of the Uzumaki?" he asked.

"it appears so, everyone knows about the friends the Uchihas and Uzumakis have" Shino said.

"hn let's go we have better things to do than to comment on them" Neji said as he and Shino continued their walk.

Back in the Oto kingdom

With Naruto

Naruto woke up as he looked around the room to figure it out that he wasn't in his room in Konoha, but in Oto making him groan as he sat up on the bed.

"what happened?" he asked.

"hey kiddo" he heard a voice making him jump as he turned to face Kymmie standing by the door.

"Kymmie? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"the Queen and your parents send me here" replied Kymmie.

"Deidara told me everything about Hinata putting a shot on you and Kitty" she said.

"oh" Naruto said.

Then his eyes widened as he face Kymmie again.

"is Kitty alright?" he asked.

"of course she is Hinata is checking up on her, she should be up by now" Kymmie said.

"okay" Naruto said as he took out the covers and got out of bed.

"I'll be downstairs" Kymmie said as she walked out of the room leaving Naruto to stretch.

With Kitty

Hinata was checking up on Kitty when she heard a groan making her smile.

"what happened?" asked Kitty as she woke up.

"you and Naruto-kun were destroying the Chinas so I had to put on a very strong shot" explained Hinata.

"oh now I remember" Kitty said.

"how's Naruto?" she asked.

"he should be awake by now, oh and Kymmie is here" Hinata said.

"she is?" Kitty asked.

And Hinata nodded.

"Queen Tsunade send her here" she said.

"I see" Kitty said as she sat up from the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for now" Hinata said smiling before walking out of the room

Back with the Uchihas and Izaya

Izaya lead the brothers to a secluded room before facing them.

"okay then I know all about the arrangement" he said.

"everyone knows" Sasuke said.

"true, but that's not why I asked you two to come here" Izaya said.

"then what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Smirking Izaya stared at them in amusement.

"I can help you woo them" he said.

"woo them? We don't need that sort of thing" Itachi said.

"oh you don't need to woo them? Well then I guess you two have everything under control" Izaya said.

"face it with those around the Uzumakis there's no way of you to conquer them, but with my help you can conquer them" he said

"we don't need your help" Sasuke said.

As he and Itachi walked out of the room leaving a very smirking Izaya alone.

'_don't need my help do you will see about that' _he thought

**Me: so what do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Izaya: I'd say good since I'm in it**

**(in comes Shizuo)**

**Shizuo: IZAYA**

**Izaya: bye (leaves)**

**Shizuo: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU (runs after him)**

**Me: please review KYMMIE GET THEM**

**Kymmie: with pleasure and review **


	14. chapter twelve

**For the record I do not I repeat do not own Naruto if I did well there will be a lot of Yaoi. I also don't own Durarara again they belong to their rightful owners.**

**I only own Kitty, Kymmie, and some other characters that will appear later in the chapters**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, SasoDei, SakuHina, OroJir and more**

**Kymmie: (wiping dust from her hands after tying up Izaya and Shizuo before grinning) told you I'd get them**

**Kitty: (smirks)I never doubted you. Naruto would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: sure, Kitty does not own me or any of the Naruto characters and she doesn't own Durarara believe it.**

**Kymmie: you're forgetting one thing**

**Naruto: (looks at her confused)**

**Kitty: Sasuke owns you of course**

**(in comes Sasuke with a robe and began to chase Naruto)**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter twelve**

Two months later

Orochimaru was in his office sitting on his desk as Jiraiya sat on a couch across from his lover when he asked.

"Orochimaru have you received any word from Tsunade?"

"no, not a single word that woman hasn't send word to us in two months" Orochimaru said.

"so no word on the wedding date then" Jiraiya said.

"no, this whole arrangement was her idea she should know the date" Orochimaru said.

Just then Kabuto came into the office with a scroll in his hand as he bowed at the two lords.

"forgive me for not knocking, but I have received this scroll from the queen" he said. Grabbing the attention of Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"bring it here Kabuto" ordered Orochimaru

"of course" Kabuto said as he walked towards Orochimaru, as soon as he got there he gave him the scroll and the snake lord opened it and read then he began to smirk and chuckle.

"what does it say?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kabuto bring me Kakashi and Iruka I have news for them" Orochimaru said

"alright" Kabuto said as he bowed once again before walking out of the room.

"Jiraiya my dear read this" Orochimaru said as Jiraiya stood up to take the scroll to read it. Scanning at the words he couldn't help, but laugh.

"so this is why she took so long…that Tsunade" he said chuckling.

"she never ceases to amaze" Orochimaru said.

Back in Konoha

Tsunade was laughing as she took a sip from her sake bottle as Shizune stares at her worriedly.

"milady is it wise for what you did?" she asked.

"of course Shizune the sooner Naruto and Kitty marry Sasuke and Itachi the better the feud will end" Tsunade said.

"but what if it doesn't?" Shizune asked.

"it will, it's just a matter of fact" Tsunade said. Just then the door was open as a raven haired female with blood red eyes came in.

"Tsunade I have what you've asked" she said.

"thank you Kurenai, Shizune please leave us" Tsunade said.

"will do" Shizune said.

As she walked out of the office. As soon as she left Tsunade face her lover as said lover came towards her swinging her hips making Tsunade wet at the sight before she stood up, grabbed Kurenai, laid her on top of the desk and the two began to make out while groping each other.

Back in Oto

Naruto was walking down the hall of the palace as he looked at the paintings one by one before being in deep thought.

'_how long do we have to stay here? I can't stand it here' _he thought then he looked up to see Kitty walking towards looking like she was in deep thought before he decided to get her attention.

"Kitty" and the red head looked up to see the blond standing in front of her.

"oh hey" she said.

"what are you thinking about?" asked the blond.

"this whole arrangement, it's getting on my nerves" replied Kitty.

"have you seen Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"no, but I saw him going to Orochimaru's office…with the Uchihas' advisor" replied the red head.

"I wonder what that creepy snake want?" Naruto said.

"who knows" Kitty said.

Before the two decided to walk around the palace together to avoid getting seen by the Uchiha brothers.

Meanwhile

Hinata was at the garden looking at the scenery when she saw Sasuke coming her way, curiosity getting the better of her, she stood up to greet him.

"Uchiha-san" she said bowing to him out of courtesy.

"hn" Sasuke said.

"I want to ask you something" he said.

"ask me? About what?" asked the indigo haired beauty.

And Sasuke began to tell her.

Inside the palace

Sakura was checking on Itachi as he came rudely to her room to check his eye sights.

"your eye sights seems perfectly normal" she said as she stared back at him.

"hn of course it is" Itachi said.

"okay, what do you really want?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"tell me, you've been friends with the Uzumakis' nurse have you not?" asked Itachi.

"well yeah, but what does that have to do with whatever you want?" asked the pinkette.

And the older Uchiha smirked before he told her.

In Orochimaru's office

Orochimaru and Jiraiya were staring at Kakashi and Iruka as they sat down in front of them waiting for someone to start.

"now, I suppose you're both wondering why I've called you here" he said.

"yes, milord why have you called for us?" Iruka asked.

"well, today we received a scroll from Tsunade and send us the date for the wedding" replied Orochimaru.

"really? So when's the wedding?" Kakashi asked.

"in three months" answered Jiraiya

"WHAT! THREE MONTHS" shouted Iruka as he stood up.

"so soon don't you think" Kakashi said.

"I know, but she chose the date" Jiraiya said.

"but milords clearly it must be some sort of misunderstanding" Iruka said.

"believe me Iruka it's not" Orochimaru said then he smirked thinking about Iruka's reaction when he shows him the scroll, he almost feels sorry for the brunet. Almost being the key word though.

"Jiraiya dear show them the scroll" he said.

So Jiraiya went over to them with the scroll before giving it to Kakashi. When Kakashi read it his eyes went down in a u-shape before handing it to Iruka.

'_I see' _he thought.

When Iruka read the scroll his eyes widened and both Orochimaru and Jiraiya covered their ears already knowing the result.

"WHAT!" shouted the brunet over the entire palace.

**Kitty: end of another chapter**

**Sakura: so what was it that made Iruka shout**

**Kitty: you'll have to find out in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their review I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long I was busy with school so I'll try to update soon if not know this that I'm trying.**

**Kitty and Sakura: please review.**


	15. NOTICE

**Notice**

**I know that you are all waiting for another chapter of Arrangement With The Enemy, I apologize I'm working really hard on the next chapter. I have been busy with school and now I have to recover from surgery that I had three weeks ago or so. Anyway I'm going to make some changes, starting with the Izaya thing and all I'm going to take out the durarara and put in maybe shugo chara or keep it with just Naruto. I might make some other changes on the way so just be patient**

**The pairings will still be the followings:**

**Sasunaru**

**Kakairu**

**Shinokiba**

**Shikaino**

**Sakuhina**

**Sasodei**

**Tematen**

**Suikarin**

**Orojir**

**And maybe some more on the way**

**I will be putting lemons in some later chapters so be patient and the wedding will be approaching for the Uchihas and Uzumakis. The characters might be a little out of characters.**

**So again I apologize for not updating, but like I said I will be soon just be patient. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and I will also be working on my other fanfics and starting new ones as well.**

**You can **


	16. chapter thirteen

For the record I do not I repeat do not own Naruto if I did well there will be a lot of Yaoi. I also don't own Shugo Chara( I've decided to make some changes) they belong to their rightful owners.

I only own Kitty, Kymmie, and some other characters that will appear later in the chapters

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, SasoDei, SakuHina, OroJir and more

**Kymmie: say Kitty what do you want me to do with these books? (holding a bag full of icha ichas)****  
****Kitty: (shrugging her shoulder) I don't know give them to Sasuke****  
****Kymmie: (sweat drop) they're Sasuke's****  
****Kitty: give them to Orochimaru I don't care. (getting pissed)****  
****Kymmie: (stares at her friend) what's up?****  
****Kitty: I need someone to do the disclaimer****  
****Kymmie: (sigh) Kitty Uzumaki does not own any of this if she did she'd have Yaoi and Yuri in any of those animes and I wouldn't blame her.****  
****Kitty: (smiles before glomping Kymmie) ARIGATO KYMMIE****  
****Everyone: (sweat drops)****  
**

NOW ON TO THE STORY

Chapter thirteen

"WHAT" came a shout and both Naruto and Kitty stopped walking to hear it, worried they decided to go where the shout was coming from.

When they got there, they saw Itachi and Sakura doing the same thing and so has Sasuke and Hinata as they ran to where the shout was coming from.

"Hinata what the hell are you doing with him?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke.

"he just wanted to talk" replied Hinata.

Then they saw Iruka and Kakashi coming out of Orochimaru's office and they saw them staring at them and Iruka ran over to the Uzumaki siblings and Hinata before dragging them with him.

Leaving the Uchiha brothers and Sakura to look confused before staring at Kakashi, who was smirking underneath his mask.

"what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"well, we just found out the date for the wedding" replied Kakashi

"when is the wedding?" Sasuke asked.

"in three months" replied Kakashi

"is that why Umino-san looked worried and scared?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head making the pinkette stare at him trying to get him to spill.

"it seems that the queen put a little something in Naruto's body just before they left" Kakashi said

"what did she do?" Sakura asked.

"she did a little experiment" Kakashi said.

"what kind of experiment?" Itachi asked.

But before Kakashi could respond, Orochimaru and Jiraiya came out of the office looking very smug as they stared at the four before Jiraiya began to speak.

"I suggest you all cover your ears"

"trust us it's for your own protection" Orochimaru said smirking before he and his lover covered their ears followed by Kakashi, Sakura, and the Uchiha brothers as they heard an ear splitting shout.

"WHAT!" coming from Naruto and Kitty on the other side of the palace.

'_what lungs'_ thought Sakura

"seems they didn't take it quiet well" Orochimaru said smirking.

"What did the queen do?" Sasuke asked.

"you didn't tell them yet?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at the silver haired male.

And Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders making Orochimaru and Jiraiya sigh.

"I'm going to inform Kabuto and the other servants to lock up every Chinas we have in the castle" Orochimaru said as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left, Jiraiya turned to face the others, who were staring at him waiting for him to tell them.

"Tsunade made Naruto take a pill before he left with Iruka, Hinata, and Kitty" Jiraiya said.

"that pill turned out to be a pregnancy pill, in other words, Naruto can become pregnant once he and Uchiha get hitched" he said.

"pregnancy pill? Why would queen Tsunade do that?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is a male and as you know males can't get pregnant and since the Uzumakis want an heir to carry the Uzumaki name and we already have Kitty to take the Uchiha name and will bear Itachi a son or daughter. It would be appropriate for Naruto to bear a child to carry both Uchiha and Uzumaki name" Jiraiya said.

"Again with the clan" Sasuke muttered.

"Afraid so" Jiraiya said.

Then Kymmie, Deidara, and Sasori came in the room, with questioning looks on their faces as they ran towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kymmie asked.

And the five turned to stare at the trio before Jiraiya decided to answer Kymmie's question.

"We finally got a date for the wedding"

"Already?" Kymmie asked.

And Jiraiya nodded his head.

"When is the wedding?" Sasori asked.

"In three months" Jiraiya replied.

Just then one of the servants came towards the group before bowing in front of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence in your chamber" said the servant.

Jiraiya nodded his head before dismissing the servant. As soon as the servant left, he turned to stare at the group.

"Before I forget, later on the Uchihas and Uzumakis have a horseback outing" he said before he walked away.

After he left, Deidara began to speak.

"Three months is so soon un"

"Well, the queen decided on the date…and she has a reason for it" Kakashi said.

"What sort of a reason?" Kymmie asked.

But before anyone could answer her question, Hinata came back in the room looking very tired.

"Hinata, what's up with you?" Kymmie asked as she saw her cousin.

"I had to calm down the Uzumakis and Iruka-san" replied Hinata.

"What happened un?" Deidara asked.

Before Hinata could answer the older blond's question, they heard something break.

"HOW IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU MANAGED TO GET THE CHINAS" shouted Kabuto.

"PUT THAT VASE DOWN" shouted Orochimaru.

"NO, DON'T BURN THAT…DON'T" shouted Jiraiya.

Sighing, Hinata bowed before she turned around and ran out of the room to go to where the shouts were coming from. After Hinata left, Kymmie and Deidara turned around ready to leave, but before they could leave, Kymmie turned to give another glare at the Uchihas before she and Deidara ran out to follow the indigo haired female.

"It appears that the Uzumakis are breaking yet another set of Chinas" Sasori said.

"It appears so" Kakashi said.

"So is there any reason why they decided to break more things?" Sasori asked.

"The queen decided to make an experiment on one of the Uzumaki siblings…that person being Naruto, the queen gave a pill to Naruto and that pill resulted being a pregnancy pill" explained Sakura.

"Hn, as soon as they received that information the Uzumaki siblings are beginning to wreak havoc once again" Itachi said.

"So when Sasuke here marries Naruto, he'll have to knock him up" Kakashi said, amusement hinted in his tone of voice.

"Hn" was the only reply the younger Uchiha could give as he smirked.

"NARUTO…DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT STATUE" shouted Iruka.

Then there was sounds of something break after Iruka said that.

"KITTY…PUT THAT PAINTING DOWN" they heard Kymmie shout.

"Should we go and try to help them?" Sakura asked.

"I suggest we leave the Uchihas here, no doubt once we get there the Uzumakis will destroy more items if they see their fiancés there" Kakashi said.

"What more can they destroy?" Sasori asked.

"Good question" Kakashi said before the three ran out of the room to help the others calm the Uzumakis down leaving the Uchihas alone.

Just then they saw a figure and Itachi began to smirk as soon as he saw him.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"What else, but to see what the commotion was about, plus I heard about the arrangement" said the male.

**Kitty: who could that person that just came?**

**Kymmie: Why are you kicking off Izaya?**

**Kitty: (shrugs shoulders) I don't know, by the way where did you put those icha ichas?**

**Kymmie: gave them to Kakashi…you know I seem to have forgotten something, but I don't know what it is**

**(in comes Sasuke, Sharingan activated)**

**Sasuke: where are they?**

**Kitty: (acts innocent) what are you talking about?**

**Sasuke: My icha ichas and my Naruto**

**Kitty: (blinks) Naruto? Kymmie do you know where Naruto is?**

**Kymmie: (snaps fingers) now I remember**

**Kitty and Sasuke stare at her.**

**Kymmie: I forgot to bring Naruto back from Kakashi's place after trading the porn for him**

**Kitty: you traded the icha ichas for Naruto? Why is Naruto at Kakashi's place in the first place?**

**Sasuke: (begins to seethe)**

**Kymmie: don't you remember? You lost that bet with him **

**Kitty: oh now I remember**

**Sasuke: you betted Naruto…without my permission**

**Kitty: how was I suppose to know Kakashi would pull something off his sleeves during poker**

**Kymmie and Sasuke both sigh.**

**Kitty: anyway please review and I'll try to update more chapters…now if you excuse me I'm going to get a certain blond back…so ja ne (disappears)**

**Sasuke: You're getting away that easy Kitty (leaves )**

**Kymmie: (sighs) please review **


	17. Chapter 17: SORRY

**Notice**

**Hello I just want to apologize for not being able to update Arrangement with the Enemy or any other fanfics…I have so many things on my mind right now…I have exams coming up next month and I'm going on vacation to help me relax…especially about my recent medical condition that I have recently got this year…I will update my stories next year…I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday and I thank you for understanding.**


	18. Chapter 18: chapter fourteen

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, did you miss me? I sure did, I'm sorry for the long delay and I hope you're all being patient. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to put in this story since my mind is going somewhere and new ideas for some other stories keep popping out randomly.**

**Sasuke: And here I thought the dobe has a short attention span.**

**Kitty: (begins to twitch before knocking him unconscious with a mallet) oh shut up you and stop insulting your future bride.**

**Naruto: so said anything about me marrying that teme and I am not going to be the uke**

**Kitty: too bad, I'm the author and I get to do whatever the hell I want so there.**

**(Naruto begins to pout)**

**Kakashi: Not that I don't enjoy that banter, but who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Kitty: You are, since you came on time…finally**

**Kakashi: what?**

**Kitty: You heard me, now do the disclaimer and get this show on the road already.**

**Kakashi: alright, alright Kitty Uzumaki does not-**

**Kitty: before I forget, I change my mind again…I'm staying with Izaya and Shizuo, so no Shugo Chara character are going to appear, I might put some YYH characters since I'm obsess with them…go on Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: *sweat drops* okay, Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto, Durarara and Yu yu Hakusho, they belong to their rightful owners. But she does own some Ocs that will appear on the story.**

**Kitty: Thank you Kakashi, now on with the story.**

Chapter fourteen

_Previously on Arrangement With The Enemy_

"_The queen decided to make an experiment on one of the Uzumaki siblings…that person being Naruto, the queen gave a pill to Naruto and that pill resulted being a pregnancy pill" explained Sakura._

"_Hn, as soon as they received that information the Uzumaki siblings are beginning to wreak havoc once again" Itachi said._

"_So when Sasuke here marries Naruto, he'll have to knock him up" Kakashi said, amusement hinted in his tone of voice._

"_Hn" was the only reply the younger Uchiha could give as he smirked._

"_NARUTO…DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT STATUE" shouted Iruka._

_Then there was sounds of something break after Iruka said that._

"_KITTY…PUT THAT PAINTING DOWN" they heard Kymmie shout._

"_Should we go and try to help them?" Sakura asked._

"_I suggest we leave the Uchihas here, no doubt once we get there the Uzumakis will destroy more items if they see their fiancés there" Kakashi said._

"_What more can they destroy?" Sasori asked._

"_Good question" Kakashi said before the three ran out of the room to help the others calm the Uzumakis down leaving the Uchihas alone._

_Just then they saw a figure and Itachi began to smirk as soon as he saw him._

"_What brings you here?" he asked._

"_What else, but to see what the commotion was about, plus I heard about the arrangement" said the male._

Now

"Hn." Itachi said as he stare at another raven haired male with some white stardust in the middle of his spiky hair, crimson eyes and he did look somewhat amused.

"I heard about the 'experiment' your queen made on one of the Uzumakis." said the male.

"Nothing fazes you, huh Hiei." Itachi said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

Just then they heard something break.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT HIGH TO BREAK THAT VASE? IT'S AN ANTIQUE." shouted Jiraiya.

"Hn, they're not taking this well." Hiei said.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said.

"So what really brings you here, surely it's not to see what the commotion is about." Itachi said.

"Izaya said that you both refuse help to win them over." Hiei said.

"And?" asked the Uchihas.

"So my offer still stands." Izaya said as he came walking into the room, "I can help you conquer them."

"Izaya, the only reason you want to help them is to annoy that onna you seem so fond of." Hiei said.

Izaya shrug his shoulders, "Guilty as charge, my goal is to annoy Kymmie Hyuuga."

Hiei rolled his eyes as did the Uchihas.

"So are you two in or not?" asked Izaya.

"We're in." said the Uchihas.

Izaya smirked before he walked away, "When you have time, come find me."

The Uchihas look at him walk away before turning to see Hiei, only to realize that he too disappeared.

Just then Kakashi returned to the room, looking disheveled. Which confused the Uchiha brothers as they saw their advisor like that and before they can ask him, he answered them.

"They're calmed down, for now anyway." replied Kakashi.

"How many did they break?" asked Itachi.

"About 200 items if I'm not mistaken, 60 vases, 40 statues and 100 antiques." Kakashi said.

Itachi and Sasuke began to sweat drop at the number of items their fiancées has broken.

"And they burned about 20 paintings, so they destroyed 200 items." Kakashi said.

The Uchihas look at him and sweat dropped some more.

Then Orochimaru and Jiraiya returned to the room, looking like Kakashi as they began to pant.

"220, they destroyed 220 things that's more than what they destroyed the last two months." Jiraiya said.

"Horseback riding has been canceled for tomorrow, we're going to move every breakable things in another room and put them there…away from the Uzumakis." Orochimaru said, "You have three months to woo them." Glaring at the Uchihas before he and Jiraiya walked away.

"You heard them, good luck." Kakashi said before he too walked away, not doubt to look for Iruka and 'comfort' him.

After Kakashi, Orochimaru and Jiraiya left, the Uchihas decided to look for Izaya and get some help on how to woo their future wives.

With Sakura and Hinata

Sakura was waiting outside as Hinata came out of the room where Naruto is, looking quite tired before she look at the pinkette.

"He's been sedated as is Kitty." Hinata said, giving her a weak smile.

"You look tired." Sakura said.

Hinata nods her head, not trying to deny it, "Hai, but it's my job as their nurse and friend."

"You're an incredible woman Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura said.

Hinata began to blush at the pinkette's comment, making Sakura smile as she saw that blush on the indigo haired female.

"D…d…d…don't say t…t…th…things like that." stuttered Hinata before cursing herself for stuttering again.

"I'm only saying the truth." Sakura said.

Hinata's blush increased, "Arigato."

"Would you like to go to the garden with me?" asked Sakura, hoping that she will say yes.

Hinata shook her head, "Iie, I must go to my room and get some rest."

Sakura, a little disappointed at the rejection before masking it, "Do you want me to accompany you to your room…so that you would fall in the hall." was her excuse and hope that Hinata accepts.

"Well, okay." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled before she and Hinata began to walk around the hall, talking.

The pinkette was actually glad that Hinata is finally warming up to her and is finally letting her walk her to her room.

'_I swear that I'm going to win your heart Hinata' _thought the pinkette, smiling at Hinata as she makes of vow to win the heart of the lovely indigo haired maiden.

**Kitty: well that's chapter fourteen, what do you think so far? And again, I'm really sorry about the very long hiatus like I said before I have random ideas for other stories that keeps popping in my head, I hope you all can understand. I don't know when I'm going to update another chapter for this.**

**Naruto: I barely got any screen time.**

**Kitty: you will get some screen time, just be patient.**

**Naruto: when?**

**Kitty: I don't know when, now stop whining or I'm getting Sasuke back here to tie you up and have his way with you again.**

**(Naruto keeps quiet)**

**Kitty: that's a good boy, anyway I hope I can get some feedbacks from you. I'll try…really try to update this story and finish it so please give me some time.**


End file.
